


Reprogrammed

by DBZHypno



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Control, Control Issues, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Mistress, Multi, Orders, Pegging, Sex Robots, Sexual Slavery, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Trunks Briefs, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBZHypno/pseuds/DBZHypno
Summary: In the Future Timeline, Bulma has finally found a way to bring down the androids. Now, what to do with them? Bulma finds a way to reprogram the twins to obey her every command, and she has a lot of them to give. Future Trunks struggles with this at first, hating the androids for the things they have done, and then he finds another way to work out his aggression. Be warned: I write mind control porn, which is technically noncon. I can promise there will be no Bulma/Trunks, but other pairings are possible. Based on the request by cyborg18.
Relationships: Android 17/Android 18/Future Trunks Breifs, Android 17/Bulma Briefs, Android 17/Trunks Briefs, Android 18/Bulma Briefs, Android 18/Trunks Briefs
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Reprogrammed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, there will be more chapters to this, I've got more scenes I want to do, but it is shameless porn with an ounce of plot.
> 
> I am willing to do mind control/hypnosis fics for people, just no underage or incest. My best fandoms I could write without any additional research are DBZ, Harry Potter, Supernatural, Buffy The Vampire Slayer Universe, Umbrella Academy, Sherlock, Futurama, Dr. Who, Marvel, and some others, just ask if I have knowledge of it.

Bulma typed quietly at her computer, trying to stay calm. It wasn't an easy task.

For years, the twin androids Seventeen and Eighteen had been terrorizing the world. There wasn't much world left, to be honest. Millions had died, billions maybe, and so many cities laid in ruin. In the remains of West City Bulma had remained with her son, Trunks, and a small community of freedom fighters, doing all they could to find a way to put an end to the reign of terror.

Three days ago, she'd found it.

They'd been trying to find ways to defeat the androids physically, but no matter how strong their warriors or how good their weapons, nothing had worked. Yet all that time, Bulma had known that they were at least part machine. Machines, she could handle. After years of working late into the night, she'd developed a code that could theoretically override their systems, knocking them out into a state of 'unconsciousness', or whatever that looked like for androids.

She'd given two self-attaching Data Holders to Trunks, hoping he could manage to get one against one of the androids' skin. Theoretically it would knock them out wholly and completely, and keep them that way unless manually removed. She hadn't expected them to actually  _ work _ .

Two days ago, Trunks had walked boldly across the Capsule Corp grounds, carrying the unconscious forms of Seventeen and Eighteen over his shoulders. Bulma's Data Holders beeped quietly on their chests. In the years since the destruction began, many of the survivors and soldiers had gathered around Capsule Corp, creating a small village with the building at the center. The gathered crowd, people who looked to Bulma and her son to help them, who had clung on to the shred of hope that the androids could be destroyed, watched in silence as Trunks carried the bodies. He dropped them just short of his front door before he turned to face his people.

"It's over," he'd said simply.

The cheer was deafening. No more hiding during the day, no more living in fear of when the monsters would come looking for some fun. The world was saved.

The question became, what to do with the androids now? Most said they should be disassembled, in case they ever managed to come back to life. Others said they should be burned alive, and they damn well hoped they'd feel every moment of it. Bulma made a request, and the remaining humans respected her and owed her such a debt of gratitude that they agreed immediately. She was to be allowed to study them before a decision was made.

Both androids were carried to her lab, strapped against vertical slabs with dozens of buckles, just to be safe. She'd opened their central processors, located at the base of each of their necks, and plugged in to take a look. She'd been so excited to study Gero's terrible handiwork that she hadn't slept since, decrypting his various firewalls. Just today she'd made it through the final one and started pouring over every grizzly change he had implemented inside their bodies.

That was why she found herself in her lab tonight. It was late. The only light in the room came from her blue computer screen, casting eerie shadows through the space. Trunks had long since gone to bed, though she knew she could call him in if she needed help. She cast another nervous glance at the androids.

Their eyes were closed, faces serene masks of emotionless sleep, but she couldn't help the rush of fear that rose in her throat whenever she saw them. They looked so innocent, but they were anything but. Gallons of blood, rivers of it, were on their hands. They probably wouldn't suddenly wake up, but the only thing keeping them inactive was her own devices. It didn't make her feel very confident.

Right now, she was inside of Seventeen's programming. What surprised her the most was how human he appeared to be, and his twin had looked the same way. She'd expected programming languages, chips and wires, but she found that Gero had left their very human brains. His commands, filled out on the screen, looked more like orders that computer directives. Orders they may not even know they followed.  _ I will murder Son Goku, I will destroy, I will kill, I shall crush the world, I will never relent.  _ She wondered…

With just a click of the button, Bulma deleted all of the programming Gero had put into Seventeen's head. He was blank. A Semi-human with an incredibly susceptible mind, ready for any instructions at all. With shaky fingers, she reached out towards the keyboard and typed a new command.

_ I serve Bulma Briefs _ .

The program beeped with acceptance, a message appearing on the screen. 

_ Command accepted _ .

She got a little bolder. 

_ Bulma Briefs is my mistress. _

_ Accepted. _

_ I will never harm a human being. I follow commands. I love being a servant. I will always tell the truth. _

_ Accepted. _

It couldn't be this simple, right? She looked up at Seventeen. There was no way to check if her programming was working, not without testing it…

She approached him slowly, knowing how stupid this was. Those belts were mostly for show. If she turned him on and nothing was different, he'd kill her. Trunks would be so crushed. If he was in here he'd tell this was a terrible idea, beg her not to do it, but… she had to know. She was still a scientist at heart dammit.

Bulma reached out and pressed a button on her Data Holder. It beeped out a warning, and then disconnected from Seventeen's flesh.

His eyes opened.

Bulma gulped. Those blue, deep eyes caught her face. She held the Data Holder close to him, ready to reattach it. She didn't take a breath.

He blinked. That silky voice came from his soft mouth, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Hello, Mistress."

Bulma gulped. "Uh… hi."

Seventeen moved towards her, but was caught by the belts. He glanced down at them, unbothered. "Am I supposed to stay here, Mistress?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" She asked carefully.

He smiled. "No, Mistress."

They stood there, silently looking at each other for a long moment. She expected him to laugh and shake the restraints off, killing her and then setting his sister free. He didn't. She slowly backed up and sat down on her chair, still staring at him.  _ What have I done... _

"Mistress?" He said suddenly.

She jumped. "Huh? What?"

"Are you going to wake Eighteen up, too?"

"Why?" She asked suspiciously.

"She's claustrophobic. If she wakes up restrained she will hate it."

Bulma blinked. The female android that had destroyed half the world was  _ claustrophobic _ ? More importantly, her brother cared if she was comfortable? For the first time it really struck her that these  _ were _ humans, at some point. Gero had just mucked around in their brains and organs, changing them against their will. She'd never do that to a person, but were these even people anymore? After Gero's influence, they had the options of either being killed for their crimes or…

She turned to the screen, switching to Eighteen's programming. She added a few more lines to both of them, making sure they matched. When she was done she approached Seventeen cautiously, one by one undoing the belts that held him to the slab. When he was free she backed up several feet, like he was going to grab her, but he just stood there.

"Can I move, Mistress?"

"Um...yeah. Are you going to hurt anyone?"

"No."

She looked him up and down. "Do you remember who you are?  _ What _ you are?"

"I'm Android Seventeen," he said, sounding very much like he knew what was happening. "I think you're Trunks' mother. I've fought Trunks hundreds of times, he's been entertaining."

"Are you going to fight him again?" She asked nervously.

"Only if my mistress tells me to," he said calmly. "I could fight Trunks if ordered to, he's not entirely a human being."

Was he teasing her? Was he pretending to go along with her programming to lull her into a false sense of security.

"May I undo Eighteen's restraints, Mistress?"

She thought quickly. "Yes, but you're not allowed to wake her up."

Seventeen nodded, stepping over to his sister and undoing the belts holding her up. He supported her over his shoulder as he untied her legs, then picked her up and laid her down gently on the floor. He stood back up, looking at Bulma.

"What would you like me to do, Mistress?"

Bulma gulped. He could have easily taken the device off of Eighteen, but he'd followed her instructions. She glanced around at the state of mess her laboratory was always in. "Will you clean my lab?"

"Yes, Mistress," he said simply. He stepped away from her to her desk, starting to organize his own messy schematics into neat piles.

Bulma watched him a long minute, still barely believing this could be real. As Seventeen continued to clean, she decided to press her luck even more. She slowly reached down and disconnected the Data Holder from Eighteen.

Eighteen opened her eyes, then immediately narrowed them. Bulma froze. Was she angry? Did she not take to the programming like her brother? Was this part of a sick joke Seventeen was playing on her?

But when Eighteen spoke, she sounded more confused than angry. "Mistress, why am I on the floor?"

Seventeen laughed at her from where he was wiping down her desk. "You're welcome. You were tied up. Mistress allowed me to get you down."

Eighteen shivered, pushing herself into a seated position. Bulma backed away. Eighteen frowned at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Why is our mistress afraid of me?"

"I'm afraid she probably doesn't trust either of us," Seventeen said, stepping closer to them. "You have to think about our old orders."

"Oh," Eighteen shrugged dismissively. "But those are over now."

"I know," he said. "Still, I wouldn't trust us if I knew only what she knew."

Eighteen stood and dusted the dirt off of her outfit. Bulma's back hit the wall of her lab. They were between her and the door.

Eighteen looked almost upset. "You don't have to fear us, Mistress. We love you."

Bulma blinked. "What? I didn't order you to--"

"We serve our Mistress," Eighteen said.

"And we love being servants," Seventeen continued, moving towards her.

"So we love you," Eighteen smirked, stepping closer.

"I… I didn't mean to…" she trailed off. Eighteen was incredibly close to her. The android could reach out and snap her neck like it was nothing if she wanted to. Eighteen gently placed her fingers on Bulma's chin, tilting it up.

"You know," Seventeen said, sidling up next to his sister, "if I geniusly reprogrammed two sexy androids who wanted more than anything to serve me, my first order wouldn't be to clean a lab."

Bulma's breath came faster. Eighteen was so close to her, and Seventeen moved until his long fingers snaked behind the inventor's back. Could they really be… they wanted her to order them to have  _ sex _ with her? That was never the intention. But then again… they  _ were _ sexy. Even when she was afraid of them, the beautiful faces of the twins were campfire legends among the survivors. And it had been  _ so _ long, not quite since Vegeta, but he was definitely the last time she'd been satisfied. How long ago was that? She didn't want to think about it.

Seventeen moved his lips to her ear. "Tell us what to do, Mistress. We'll obey."

"We  _ want _ to obey," Eighteen agreed, mouth in so close. "We'll obey you forever."

"I want…" Bulma took a breath, making a decision. "I want you to kiss me."

Eighteen struck immediately, pressing her lips against Bulma's. Seventeen made his move too, kissing down the column of her neck hungrily, choosing to define 'kissing her' as kissing her anywhere. Bulma was dizzy. Eighteen's lips were so soft, her hands so strong as they wrapped around her, tangling one hand in Bulma's hair to draw her closer.

Seventeen's hands paused at the hem of Bulma's shirt, like he wasn't sure he could remove it. "Please order us to touch you, Mistress. Order us to make you cum."

Bulma gasped for air as Eighteen broke away. "Make me cum."

The androids moved fast, pushing the neat stacks of paper Seventeen had just sorted down onto the floor and laying her out on the wide desk. Her clothes were ripped away, but it didn't hurt; they were gentle with her very human self. Eighteen popped open Bulma's blouse and snapped her bra off, kissing down her chest and catching her nipple in her mouth. Bulma gasped, almost distracted enough not to notice Seventeen had ripped her pants down. He knelt by the table and pulled her thighs apart, licking hungrily at her cotton panties.

Eighteen glanced at her brother in mock anger. "Hey, who said you got to go first?"

"I bet it's been a long time since our Mistress had a nice hard dick," Seventeen said enticingly. "You know, because of how few humans are left."

"That's not your dick, that's your tongue. We both have those."

Seventeen pulled Bulma's panties away, pushing his face against her and licking passionately against her wet core. Bulma gasped, arching her back, and Eighteen caught her in another kiss, hopping up on the table to straddle her middle. "Can I take my clothes off, Mistress? Can we touch ourselves too?"

"Yes," Bulma said immediately.

Eighteen threw her jean jacket to the side, then peeled off her shirt, leaving her braless form bared. She wiggled out of her skirt and panties, leaving her leggings on only. Her body was hairless, smoothe and small as she arched back to touch herself. Bulma reached a hand out and ran a cautious hand down Eighteen's body.

The android chuckled. "I never have to shave. Courtesy of the bastard that kidnapped us."

"Don't talk about him," Seventeen almost snapped at her. "Not when we have a new Mistress. A  _ delicious _ one."

"Not fair," Eighteen said, turning so that she straddled Bulma backwards. "I want a taste too." She leaned down and her tongue joined her twin's, working her clit while Seventeen pushed his tongue inside. Eighteen's bare pussy was on full display to Bulma as she bent low to join the work.

Bulma cried out in pleasure, long past fear now. She felt some of her own personality rising to the surface. She was in control. She reached forward and gently pushed two fingers inside of Eighteen.

The android threw her head back, moaning and arching onto her fingers. Seventeen looked up in surprise. "What are you--"

"She's touching me," Eighteen moaned wantonly. "Our Mistress is touching me!"

Seventeen licked his lips, standing and undoing his belt to lower his pants. She couldn't see his member around Eighteen, but she felt the head of a big cock against her entrance. "Can I fuck you, Mistress?  _ Please _ ?"

"Fuck me," Bulma ordered, gaining more confidence. 

Seventeen pushed into her, a low groan rising in his chest. He was big, stretching her deep in ways she hadn't felt in a long while. Bulma threw her head back against the table, moving her fingers deeper into Eighteen. She pulled the android's thighs closer and Eighteen happily backed up. Bulma raised her head, pulling Eighteen's wet pussy closer and licking roughly, continuing to work her digits inside.

Seventeen wasn't very vocal, but his thrusts were intense. He smirked at them. "How's her mouth?"

Eighteen shivered happily. " _ So _ good. Will you fuck me with a strap-on later, Mistress?"

"Will you do anything I ask you, Eighteen?" Bulma asked.

"Yes."

"Cum."

"Ah  _ shit _ ," Eighteen cursed, fingers scrambling against the table. Bulma felt the androids tight heat spasm genuinely around her fingers. She couldn't fake that kind of physical reaction. Both of the androids were truly at her command. Permanently.

"Eighteen, cum again," Bulma ordered, lost in her own pleasure as Seventeen pounded viciously inside of her.

Eighteen gasped loudly, immediately cumming around Bulma's fingers again. Her wetness dripped down, and Bulma licked at her roughly. "Mistress, I'm too sensitive!"

"I'm close, Mistress," Seventeen warned.

Bulma barely heard him. The coil inside was tightened as far as it could go. Bulma screamed as she orgasmed around Seventeen, stuttering out one last order. "Eighteen, cum again."

Eighteen cried out in pain and pleasure as one more climax was pulled from her. Seventeen followed closely behind them, emptying deep inside of Bulma with a gasp.

Bulma grinned wickedly. She could get used to this.

\--------------------------

Trunks had always been up before the sun to train in the Gravity Room, but he chose to sleep in today. The androids had been defeated. He didn't need to be desperately trying to increase his strength to take them down. He could rest, for the first time in his life.

It was past eight when he got up, stretching out his muscles and shuffling towards the kitchen of Capsule Corp. He could head shuffling, and assumed his mother was cooking breakfast. It was probably pancakes, those were her favorite.

"Hey, could you make some french toast too?" He asked, yawning as he turned the corner.

"Yes, Master," a voice that was not his mother's said. Trunks' blood ran cold and his eyes snapped open. Android Seventeen stood at the stove, pouring pancake batter into a pan.

"Meh, I don't like that," his mother said, lounging calmly at the table. Android Eighteen sat next to her, filing the nails on Bulma's left hand with a small tool. "If you call me Mistress and Trunks Master it's like we're a couple or something instead mother and son. You can call Trunks Sir."

"Yes, Mistress," the androids said together.

Trunks gaped at the scene in front of him, quickly powering up to Super Saiyan. He stepped forward and grabbed Seventeen, pinning him against the counter. "What is happening? Who woke them up!"

"I did!" Bulma said quickly. "Let him go Trunks, I can explain."

"If you wanted to be rough with me Sir all you had to do was ask," Seventeen said with a wicked smile, voice slow and calm.

Trunks backed away, staring at his mother. "What are you thinking, Mom?"

"They're different," she said quickly. "They won't hurt anyone."

"They're  _ monsters _ ."

"They were  _ told _ to be monsters. I've reprogrammed them. They will do whatever I say. They just needed new orders."

"Was it on orders that they killed Dad?" Trunks spat acidically. "Or Gohan?"

"Yes, it was," his mother said quickly. "They were humans at some point, but now their slaves to the programming Gero put inside their heads. If they're slaves anyway, why not have them obey  _ us _ ? If any other threat arises it could be a huge help to have two extra super powered fighters working for us."

"You think the other survivors will just be okay with this?" Trunks asked incredulously.

"We can order them to do community work, help rebuild things. The others respect us enough to listen when we explain--"

"Stop saying 'we'," Trunks shook his head. "I want no part in this. I can't believe you'd let them go, after all we've been through." He looked ready to bolt from the kitchen.

"Trunks, please," Bulma said, making him freeze. She knew her son well enough to know he would listen to her if she asked. "They won't hurt anyone. You trusted my engineering skills before, trust them now. Just watch how they work, give them some orders, they love to obey. Please, sit down and just have some breakfast."

Trunks struggled, then sighed heavily. He dropped into the chair across from her, arms crossed stubbornly. "Fine. But when they go on their killing spree, it'll be on your hands, Mom. Can you live with that?"

"They won't," she said firmly. "Here, Eighteen, get my other hand," she said, offering her right hand to the android. Eighteen took Bulma's thumb and started to dutifully file down the nail.

Seventeen came over and sat a stack of pancakes on the table between Bulma and his sister. "Would you still like me to make french toast, Sir?"

Trunks glared up at him.

"I will assume that's a yes," Seventeen said, moving to the fridge to grab eggs. Trunks watched him carefully to see if he poisoned the food, but Bulma didn't seem to have that worry. She and Eighteen dug into the stack of pancakes, covering them in syrup.

"I didn't think machines needed to eat," Trunks spat.

"We don't," Eighteen said. "We just like to. All we really need is to breathe and sleep."

Bulma mumbled with a mouthful of pancakes. "Just so we're clear, you guys do anything Trunks says. Anything."

"Yes, Mistress," both of them said.

"I don't need a damn manicure," Trunks said. "I can take care of myself. I have no use for slaves."

"Honey, the war is  _ over _ . We can both take some time to relax now. You could tell them to clean your room, or run maintenance in the Gravity Room, or help you train. Or… you know."

"I know what?"

Bulma cleared her throat. "I know you've been very occupied with saving the world, Trunks, but you're a grown man now. I know in my early twenties I'd have been pretty excited to have someone who would do  _ anything _ I asked, if you get my drift."

Trunks' face took a journey from confusion to disgust. "Oh, Mom, you didn't. With which one of them?"

"Both of us," Eighteen smirked.

"Simultaneously," Seventeen smiled from the stove.

" _ Gods _ ," Trunks muttered, putting a hand over his red face.

"What? They  _ like _ it," Bulma defended. "I won't be stopping anytime soon. They want orders, I like to cum--"

"Mom!"

"I'm  _ just _ saying, if you don't want to see anything scarring from now on, knock before you come into my room. Or my lab. Or the bathroom. And maybe the library."

Trunks shivered.

"And if you maybe want to blow off some steam, give yourself a little 'shore leave' after years of working to save the world, which I think you deserve… I could lend you Eighteen for a little while."

Eighteen winked at him. "Sounds good to me. After fighting you so many times I know you've got some impressive stamina."

Trunks spluttered, looking ready to run back to his room. Seventeen set a plate full of French toast down in front of him. The android leaned in close, so that only Trunks could hear him, whispering lowly.

"Or if your interests lie another way… I'm a damn good cocksucker, Sir."

Trunks stood and grabbed his plate, carrying it with him to his room.

\--------------

"Mmmm…" Bulma moaned softly reclined back against Seventeen. All three of them were in her room with the television on low, reclined on the bed. Seventeen laid against the headboard, holding Bulma against his chest casually. Eighteen was sitting further down, expertly massaging one of Bulma's feet with both hands. "That feels great, Eighteen."

It had been a few hours since breakfast, and already Bulma's life had changed dramatically. The androids had helped her reorganize her lab and clean the disaster that was her bedroom, and in doing so they'd heard her mutter that she should probably sleep one of these days. They'd taken it on themselves to make her rest now.

"I could rub your shoulders if you scooted down," Seventeen suggested enticingly.

"No thanks, this is nice," she said, closing her eyes. "I didn't know we could have this much fun with all our clothes on.

He chuckled, and Eighteen was about to respond when they heard a loud knock on the door.

"Come in!" Bulma called.

Trunks opened the doors not looking up at any of them. He strode over and stood in front of the television, his face a red mask of embarrassment.

"Something wrong, Honey?"

"I'm… taking you up on your offer. About the androids," he added curtly.

"Oh," Bulma blinked, smiling awkwardly. "Well, good. You deserve some pleasure in your life, Trunks. Eighteen, you can rub my feet later, why don't you go with Trunks? Remember, do whatever he--"

"I want that one," he said flatly, pointing a thumb at Seventeen.

They all went quiet for a beat, and Seventeen grinned. "Yes, Sir. I'll be back later, Mistress."

Trunks walked out without another word, and Seventeen followed shortly behind. He'd not actually expected Trunks to take him up on his offer, but he'd certainly meant it. The android adjusted himself subtly, already getting hard as he imagined the young Half Saiyan touching him.

They made it to Trunks' doorway, and Seventeen turned to say something snarky, daring to tease him just a little. Before he got a word out, Trunks pushed him hard into the room, sending him sprawling onto the floor.

Shit, was this all a ruse? Was he going to murder the android as a message, or for revenge maybe? Trunks stepped forward and locked the door behind him, approaching him where he sat on the floor. He unbuckled his pants.

"Get on your fucking knees."

" _ Yes _ , Sir," Seventeen grinned, sitting up on his knees to pull Trunks' pants and boxers down. The young Half Saiyan was thick, long enough to make Seventeen's mouth water, and it didn't even look like he was fully erect yet. He took the heavy member into his hand and licked a wet trail up the underside of Trunks' shaft.

Trunks gasped, setting a hand on Seventeen's head. The android looked up at him slyly. "Sir, is this your first blowjob ever?"

He hadn't been expecting the backhand across his face. His cheek stung, and his eyes went wide as he looked up at the young man standing over him. He hadn't even known Trunks had that kind of act in him. The android's own erection throbbed excitedly. It had been a long time since he'd been able to mix pleasure and pain.

"I didn't tell you to speak. Just suck my cock, Whore."

"Yes, Sir," Seventeen said, pulling Trunks' head back into his mouth. It'd been a while, but Seventeen was proud of his skills. He sucked just the tip, swirling his tongue pointedly around the ridge of the head, then slowly enveloped more of the hardening member in his mouth.

It  _ was _ Trunks' first time, he could tell. His breath turned ragged quickly, his inexperienced body no match for Seventeen's techniques. The android worked his way luxuriously down Trunks' shaft, eventually taking him into his throat and swallowing around the sensitive member. Trunks shivered, and he took that as a sign he was doing a good job. Seventeen hummed happily around him, reaching down to stroke himself through his pants.

Trunks pulled his erection out of the android's mouth and used it to slap the side of his face. "Did I tell you to touch yourself?"

"No, Sir."

"You get fucking nothing unless I say you do."

"Yes, Sir," Seventeen said, drawing Trunks back into his mouth. He reached up instead, using one hand to grasp Trunks' base and the other to squeeze his balls gently.

After a few minutes Trunks' hands went to the back of Seventeen's neck. He thrust forward suddenly, burying himself in the android's throat. Seventeen took the intrusion happily, but after a moment without oxygen he started to choke on it. He did nothing, letting Trunks deprive him of air for a long moment. Seventeen's cock throbbed excitedly, loving the rough treatment. The human let go and Seventeen coughed for breath, moving immediately to keep sucking.

Trunks scoffed disgustedly. "Do you  _ like _ this?"

"Yes, Sir," Seventeen croaked out with his sore throat, allowing himself only a brief pause.

Trunks' breathing sped up again, and he could tell he was close. He pulled himself out of Seventeen's mouth and grabbed the android's neck hard, angling it up to make him take his load on his face. He took over, pumping himself hard over Seventeen's mouth. The android could barely breathe, and he quickly went light headed at the lack of blood flow. His eyes rolled up, and his cock throbbed again. He unconsciously thrust forward, rubbing his stiff erection against the fabric of his jeans.

" _ Take _ it, Slut," Trunks groaned as he came, releasing hard onto Seventeen's face.

The android cried out in pleasure, hardly able to do so due to the hand on his throat. Trunks released him and Seventeen fell backwards, a wet spot appearing on his pants.

"Did you…  _ cum _ ?" Trunks asked incredulously.

"Yes, Sir," he gasped out.

"Why?  _ How _ ?"

"I like pain, Sir."

Trunks shook his head. "Get out."

"Yes, Sir," Seventeen said, hopping to his feet and heading out of Trunks' room. He stepped through the doorway, technically 'out', before he was bold enough to turn around and ask a question. "Am I a good enough cocksucker, Sir? Or next time will you just fuck me raw?"

Trunks smirked at him, then slammed the door shut.


End file.
